


Gone Baby Gone

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo tries to help Goku forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Baby Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ginnyvos).



“It’s easy for you, ya know…because…”

Gojyo hadn’t really been listening at first, and looking at the miserable expression on Goku’s flushed face, he thought he’d probably picked a really bad point to tune back in.  It figured that the monkey would be a weepy drunk.  Not that Gojyo blamed him particularly, all things considered.

Given the chance to actually think, breaking out the wine once Hakkai went to bed had probably been a bad idea.  Not that Goku was too young to tie one on or anything – he was far older than Gojyo had been the first time he lost himself at the bottom of a beer bottle at least.  He was a big boy; booze, a game of cards, there couldn’t be any harm in that.  Still, something about it seemed…_irresponsible._

But since when did he care anything about that anyway?

“Easy?  What the hell do you mean?”

“You have Hakkai – I don’t…I…” Goku shook his head, like chasing away cobwebs, splashed cheap wine over his hand and the front of his shirt.

Gojyo snuffed his smoke out in his makeshift ashtray, leaned forward across the floor, closing the distance between them.  The bottle they had already run dry tipped over and rolled away, disappearing under the small bed.  “What the hell are you talking about monkey?”

“Nothin’,” Goku muttered, “never mind.”

If he had been entirely sober, Gojyo might have clued in to what Goku was saying, but as it was, he couldn’t really be bothered.  “Finish your drink, alright?”

Goku nodded, drained the wine from one of the tumblers Gojyo had taken from the kitchen, ran his tongue along the edge of the glass and leaned against the side of the bed, staring down into the glass like he couldn’t quite figure out where his drink had gone.

It should have been amusing, Gojyo thought distantly, but really, it was just kind of sad.

Gojyo had another smoke in his mouth, and was trying to remember exactly how his lighter worked, when Goku spoke again.

“Sanzo…”

“Fuck,” Gojyo spat, throwing down his lighter in disgust.  It bounced off the warped floorboards and skittered away, “Don’t start – don’t even fucking start with me alright?  Drink your goddamn wine.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Goku’s hand closed around his glass in a tight fist.  Gojyo was sure he could hear the glass creaking under the strain.

“I’m not doing this with you chimp,” Gojyo’s head spun a little as he braced himself on the bed and pushed himself up.  If Goku wanted someone to rant and rave at, that was Sanzo’s problem.  If he wanted a shoulder to cry on, that was Hakkai’s business.  Gojyo couldn’t deal with that kind of shit.  He had done the only thing he could think of, which was to try to get the kid to forget.  Obviously that had been a big mistake.

“Gojyo wait!”

His hand was on the door knob when fumbling fingers caught at his belt-loops, trying to pull him backwards, and he spun, managing to grab Goku’s wrist even through the drunken haze, feeling a rush of terror, because if the kid suddenly wanted a fight, then, drunk or not he was in a shit-load of trouble.  Then powerful, calloused hands fisted in the grimy fabric of his shirt, and wet lips fell against his jaw.

Gojyo stumbled back, hitting the wall, sucking in a deep, shocked breath and getting a heady whiff of Goku’s scent – fresh-turned earth, plum wine and travel-sweat.  It made his head spin worse than the alcohol, made his skin prickle, and dammit if it didn’t make heat run straight to his groin.

“This is so fucked up.”

Goku made a noise that sounded like agreement, rubbing obvious arousal hard against Gojyo’s leg.

Gojyo grabbed hold of the brunet’s shoulders, thought about pushing him back; all the reasons why rattling off through his head in a list too long to really be bothered with.

“I’m not doing this.”

“Yes ya are,” Goku’s fingers pushed under his waistband, pulled hard enough to make Gojyo’s hips jerk forward, “right now.”

Gojyo wondered, for a moment, what Hakkai would say.  Probably something about teaching the kid bad coping skills. 

He was pretty sure he knew what Sanzo would say.

_Yeah, well, you’re not here, asshole._

He would deal with Hakkai’s reproach later, if he remembered to confess.  Goku wasn’t going to remember anything; he was a hundred miles gone already, all whispered desperation and messy, devouring kisses.  His mouth tasted like sake and sweet plums, hot and wet all over Gojyo’s face and neck.

He was glad Goku didn’t make much noise – at least, not coherent noise – just little whimpers and soft noises that could have been pleasure or pain. If he had said anything at all, Gojyo might not have been able to keep going the way he did, to shut out that nagging voice at the back of his brain as he put his hand down the front of Goku’s pants and let the brunet rock into his warm, damp hand.  As it was, he couldn’t help but press his lips against Goku’s neck and murmur, “Shhh…okay…just relax,” over and over like a mantra as Goku smothered tiny, aching cries against his shoulder and came through his fingers.

“You’re heavy,” Gojyo grunted, holding the brunet up as he wiped his hand clean on the tail of his shirt.

“Sorry,” Goku’s voice was uncharacteristically dull, slurred with something like relief and too much alcohol.

“Don’t be sorry,” Gojyo leaned against the wall, taking some of the weight off his back and arms.  He should have been the one apologizing, probably, but it was a little too late for that.  Never mind that he didn’t particularly like regrets; they were just shitty excuses people made so they could live in the past.

Goku pressed his face hard against Gojyo’s shoulder.  The red-head could feel the sharpness of the younger man’s cheek against his collarbone.  He let his feet slip out, let his back slide against the wall until his ass hit the floor and Goku settled in his lap, heavy and warm, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“No one’s ever walking away from me – ya got that?”

“Yeah,” Gojyo laughed bitterly leaning his head back against the wall, “I get it.  It’s as easy as that, huh?”

“You’d better believe it is.”

-End-


End file.
